warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Montonius
Archived Discussions *'Archive 1, 2010-2017' Canon Conflict Black Templars Hey Montonius, something I just now seem to notice: I saw you recently talking about canon conflict sections. I think the Black Templars need one, because they both seem to hate every psyker and tolerate Navigators and Astropaths as nessecary evil and on the other to revere psykers as gifts from the Emperor but don't have some themselves. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 06:16, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Black Templars / Psykers Hey Montonius, these are the textparts I could find concerning psykers: The Black Templars deviate from Codex-compliant Chapters, including the Imperial Fists, in one primary way. The Chapter's zealous hatred for mutants and inherent distrust of the Warp and anything related to it means that the Chapter possesses no Librarians. The Grey Knights, known for their incorruptibility and closeness to the Emperor, represent the only Imperial psykers that the Black Templars will take as allies. The Black Templar's extreme revulsion to fighting alongside any individuals tainted by the Empyrean would normally prevent them from being allied with anyone with such abilities. The Grey Knights are the exception as the Black Templars consider it an honour to fight alongside Astartes whose membership was originally chosen by the Emperor, who bear a portion of his direct genetic inheritance and have never once been corrupted by Chaos. This attitude can prove to be challenging for those Black Templars who are chosen to serve in the Deathwatch and must learn to fight alongside the Librarians of other Chapters as part of a Kill-team. Parts of the Emperor's Champion vows, but I don't think these need to be replaced: *''Abhor the Witch, Destroy the Witch'' - The Black Templars' hatred of the mutant and the Warp drives them into a rage in battle. Should their enemies' ranks include a psyker, they will rush to vanquish him with renewed effort. Their hatred enhances their will, making them highly resistant to psychic abilities. The Black Templars' zealous hatred of mutants and the Warp prevents them from recruiting any man who bears genetic impurities, including the mutation that allows an individual to wield psychic abilities. This is why the Black Templars' order of battle contains no Librarians. For this reason, only the most self-disciplined and open-minded of Black Templars are seconded to the Deathwatch; the strain on their minds to tolerate the myriad different expressions of a thousand divergent Chapter cults embodied by the new Battle-Brothers of the Long Watch will be enormous, and to be forced to live and fight alongside psykers, either the other Chapter's detached Librarians or the Ordo Xenos' psychically-gifted Inquisitors, will test the seconded Black Templar's faith and tolerance to their very limits. Due to the fact that the Black Templars have such a hate and distrust for the Warp and anything within it or derived from it, Black Templars will not allow Librarians or any beings with psychic powers to fight amongst their ranks or in an alliance with them, except for the Grey Knights. Every Black Templar has a deep prejudice against any type of psyker, which can lead to trouble between the Chapter and those Imperial Adepta that often use Sanctioned Psykers, such as the Inquisition or even certain regiments of the Imperial Guard. The Black Templars have been known to mercilessly wipe out entire planetary populations to expunge the sin of heresy, while the mere presence of a witch on the battlefield drives them into a zealous fury against which few enemies have any hope of standing. The Black Templars' professed loathing of the witch even extends to those psykers in the employ of the Imperium. Although the Chapter must utilise Astropaths, Navigators, and others with such Warp-spawned talents, the Black Templars are loath to do so, and eschew the use of Librarians in their ranks. When serving alongside the Battle-Brothers of other Space Marine Chapters, many Black Templars prepare themselves through long fasts and week-long vigils in order to tolerate the presence of Space Marine Librarians. For those who serve a Long Vigil in the Deathwatch, fighting alongside a brother Space Marine who wields psychic power is a particular hardship, a trial they must undergo in order to serve the Emperor more fully and to strike down the hated alien. For this reason, great care is undertaken when selecting a Black Templar for secondment to the Deathwatch, for only a brother able to contain his deep-seated intolerance against psykers will be able to fight to his full capacity. Despite this, even these individuals are likely to pass every hour not spent fighting in deep contemplation and prayer, often cloistering themselves away from their fellow Deathwatch Brothers in a personal shrine to the Emperor, Rogal Dorn, and Sigismund. Outsiders mistakenly interpret the lack of Librarians within the ranks of the Black Templars Chapter, and the fury with which its Battle-Brothers slay Chaos Sorcerers, as an intolerance for all psykers. This could hardly be further from the truth, for the Black Templars hold special reverence for Astropaths, seeing them as holy disciples who have actually communed with the God-Emperor. Navigators are similarly honoured, for their psychic blessing allows them to see the divine light of the Astronomican and guide the Black Templars through the Warp to deliver righteous retribution against the Emperor's enemies. Instead, the Black Templars' abhorrence is reserved for deviant alien witches and rogue psykers who embrace the blasphemous Dark Gods in their quest for power. These individuals threaten to drag entire worlds from the Emperor's light and into damnation, for they are conduits through which unholy daemons can cross into the mortal realm. So it is that the Black Templars strengthen their souls with the purity of their faith when facing rogue psykers, as they strive to end with a single sword-stroke the potential of a daemonic assault that could otherwise plunge the Emperor's realm into decades of bloodshed and madness. Such duties of record-keeping would normally fall to a Chapter's Librarians, but the Black Templars Chapter boasts not a single psychic Space Marine amongst their ranks. It is uncertain how, or when, the Black Templars ceased to field Librarians, for with their disappearance, much of the Chapter's history was also lost. Outsiders suggest that, as the Chapter came to worship the Emperor as a God unlike most of their fellow members of the Adeptus Astartes, they took his decree at the Council of Nikaea to disband their Librarius divisions as holy law. Others whisper that the Black Templars' gene-seed has somehow deteriorated, or that their Librarians were slain during a great war in the Chapter's history. Some scholars point to the Black Templars' final battle to end the Catelexis Heresy in the 34th Millennium, and the apocalyptic psychic death-scream that tore through the Warp after the slaying of the Cacodominus, as another possible explanation. Whatever the truth, the Black Templars have come to accept the loss of their Librarians as part of the Emperor's divine plan. If the Emperor decides to once again bless the Black Templars with Librarians, they will embrace it, but until that day, they will wage battle without these powerful warriors at their side. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 10:40, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi again Montonius. first off I want to thank you for all the good work you have done on this wiki. Also thanks for adding the pages I was asking. I was also wondering if we could start pages for Erasmus Ruuman and Ishmal from the Feat of Iron novel. As well as Erasmus Golg of the Iron Warriors from Horus Hersey book 3 page 254 I think. I know it would help you more if I could make them rather then ask, but I am not the best at editing or starting pages. so best I can do is give you the books they are in and try and help a little. Hey Montonius I was reading the old earth novel and on chapter 15 they talk about how the Cult of the Gorgon built a puppet version of Ferrus Manus that actually had one of his real arms attached to it that they had found and that VulKan destroyed. Also I think I remember reading in the short story Imperfect that is in the Death and defiance anthology, that Fabius Bile had made clones of Ferrus but they were destroyed as they wouldnt turn traiter like there template. oh and also I read in the rebirth novel by Nick Kyme that the Iron Hands were returned Ferrus skull after his death. It says it in the epilogue on page 378. Hopeing u can update the page with all this info I found please and thanks man. Warhammer1994 (talk) 05:05, July 16, 2018 (UTC)Warhammer1994